She's Been Running Through My Dreams
by reallyJavannah
Summary: Chad searches for his "true love" but does he ever find true happiness with her? Or someone else in the future? "Who could deny these butterflies that fill in his gut?" Sonfic to Remembering Sunday by All Time Low... AU


Hey guys, it's Javannah here, again (I need to update my other SWAC stories!) anyways... this is a songfic to Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Just a short warning, you're going to need tissues at the end of this. Haha I will just let you guys read :)

ENJOY and REVIEW! :)

* * *

**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes **  
**Started making his way past two in the morning **  
**He hasn't been sober for days**

I had another dream about Amy, I really have no clue why though. We broke up two years ago and I actually still love her so much. "Dear God, please help me find her." I silently prayed, I pray for her every single night. I began to put my shoes on, I looked at the clock, it's 2am, I guess I'll go on a little walk. Amy Washington Cooper, I guess it has a ring to it, I miss her. Right after we broke up, she switched schools and churches, I don't know why. I haven't been sober for days, sober from the thoughts about Amy, I need her and I want her, right now. I grabbed my cell phone and started to walk out of my room door. I grabbed an apple and walked out of my house with my keys and locked my apartment door. "I'm only going to walk for an hour." I tell myself.

**Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday **  
**He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together**  
**But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs**

I stepped outside and began to walk, why am I searching for my love at 2am? It's not like anyone's awake, I begin to have a little flashback as I lean into the slight little comfortable breeze.  
I almost stumble to my knees as I remember two years ago when Amy came over for lunch after church two years ago. That year, my mom made deviled eggs and there was only one left. Amy and I eyed each other, seeing who was going to get the last egg. My little brother Charlie looked at us, "For Pete's sake! Cut the egg in half and share it!" both of us laughed and split the egg and shared it.  
The memory ended, "I need your arms around me." I stated, forgetting that she can't hear me at all. I take a long sigh and begin to start walking into the darkness, I hope I can find Amy.

**Now this place seems familiar to him **  
**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin **  
**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs **  
**Left him dying to get inside**

I looked at the time on my cell phone, "I said an hour!" I snapped at myself, it's 4am, I need to go back home. I looked at where I was, I began to laugh at myself. I'm in front of Amy's house, I stood at the front steps of the house. It looks like someone lives here, I wonder if someone does. I sigh and have another flashback of Amy. This happened when we were eight years old.  
Flashback  
"I have something to show you!" Amy told me, I looked at her feeling puzzled, she laughed. "Come on!" she pulled me all the way upstairs. She then ran into her room and slammed the door in my face. What the heck? "Amy?" she never answered her door. Girls are really weird.  
End of Flashback  
I laughed at the memory, I wonder if Amy still lives here though. I sigh and begin to walk up her steps. The light is on and it looks as if someone's awake. I hesitate for a second, observing my surroundings, wondering if I should knock on her door, or not. "Dear God, please help me figure out if this is the right thing to do." I prayed. I looked at the time, an hour has passed it's 5am, my prayer time.

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find My calling,  
****I'm calling at night I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
****She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems I'm going to ask her to marry me**

I heard the door opening as I finished my morning prayer. I got up off of the steps that I prayed on, "Hi, can I help you sir?" an old man asked me. I looked at him, "Oh Chad Dylan Cooper? I'm such a huge fan of Mackenzie Falls!" he says excitedly, I laugh. "Thank you, but I have a question to ask you." the man nodded. I took in a deep breath, I pull my phone out of my pocket and try to find Amy's picture. Once I found it, I showed the man, "Have you seen this girl? Anywhere?" the man strained his eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Cooper, I have not seen her." I nodded, "Thank you. Oh and for helping me, you get a free pass to see a live taping of Mackenzie Falls." the man smiled at me, "Thank you so much Mr. Cooper!" I smiled back at him. "You're welcome Sir, I have to keep searching soon, I'll see you later." the man shook my hand, "I'm Jim by the way."  
"Thanks Jim, and here's the pass." I gave it to him. He took the pass, "Thank you Chad." he smiled at me and we parted ways.

**Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
****He's determined to call her bluff  
****Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut**

I started to walk to the other houses, I remembering Amy telling me that she never believed in love. That was the day we broke up, she was scared that I would break her heart, so she ended our relationship. Everytime a memory of Amy goes by, I feel butterflies quickly rushing into my stomach. I know it sounds kind of weird, but it's true. Amy is actually bluff, she just doesn't get it, she has always been the shy and on denial person. I walk up to the next house, I know it's early but I really want to find Amy. I need to find Amy, now, I love her and I need her. Honestly, there has never been a day where I have stopped looking for her. I check the time, it's 6am, rain started to pour down, "Great." I mutter and keep walking. I got to the next house, "Here we go." I tell myself as I walk up to the door of this next house.

**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces **  
**He pleads though he tries But he's only denied **  
**Now he's dying to get inside **

I knock on the door to this next house, I know it's 6am and I'm knocking on someone's door. The door opened and a woman with black hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?" I pull my cell phone out, how does she not know who Chad Dylan Cooper is?! I pull up the picture of Amy, "Have you seen this girl? I'm going to ask her to marry me." I say, the lady looks me up and down, hey! No one does that to Chad Dylan Cooper! She looked at the picture again, "Nope." she says and shuts the door, "Thanks anyways!" I shout and walk away. I jog from house to house searching for Amy. "Where could she be?" I ask myself and run my hands through my now damp hair, thanks to the rain. I pull up my red cardinals hoodie and keep walking. Two girls walked past me, "Excuse me, can you girls please tell me if you've seen this girl?" I show them the picture, "No, sorry." they keep walking. I've asked probably about thirty people, I don't even know where I am. I really want to and need to know where Amy is.

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find **  
**My calling, I'm calling at night I don't mean to be a bother**  
**But have you seen this girl? **  
**She's been running through my dreams **  
**And it's driving me crazy, it seems I'm going to ask her to marry me**

I've been out all night searching for Amy and so far I have dealt some nice along with strange some people. "I had a dream about this girl, have you seen her?" I've asked so many people, most shook my head. Others turned away from me and I have been pushed away. "Please help me." I plead to some people, they laugh in my face and ignore me. I have been to so many places searching for Amy, I'm nowhere near home. I fiddle with the engagement ring in my pocket, "Where are you Amy?" I whisper and keep walking. All night long I have been walking, searching, and most of all praying for Amy. I feel like I might be going crazy, maybe too crazy, I'm not the type of person that would do this.

**The neighbors said she moved away **  
**Funny how it rained all day I didn't think much of it then **  
**But it's starting to all make sense Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds **  
**Are following me in my desperate endeavor **  
**To find my whoever, wherever she may be**

I feel myself giving up, but then I have to remember that this is for Amy. I have to find my true love, I sound like a sap right now but I mean what I said. I go to another house, "Hopefully I get a clue." I hopefully say to myself, I check the time, it's 8am, how in the world is that possible? I walk up to the door and hesitate again, what if no one finds her? I sigh and push the thought aside, knocking on the door. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes answered the door, she looks like she's thirty or something like that. "Good Morning. How may I help you?" she asked in a cheery voice. I once again pulled my phone out and pulled up Amy's picture. I showed the lady, she scratched her head. "Amy, ah, she moved away not too long ago." she stated. I nodded, smiling from ear to ear because I finally got answers about Amy's whereabouts. "Thank you so much ma'am! Do you know where she moved to? I'm going to ask her to marry me." I stated, smiling. She opened the door, "You can come in, you look pretty stressed." I nodded, "Thank you." she's just as nice as the man I saw earlier this morning. She had her hand on her back and started to guide me to her kitchen, it was warm and cozy. "Sweetie, how long have you been searching?" she asked me, I ran my hands over my hair. "Since 2am." I stated, she gasped, "Well I have muffins that have just finished baking, I'll give you one and we can finish talking about Amy." she stated, she is really nice. "Thank you ma'am." I stated and sat back in the chair. She came back with a muffin and a coffee pot along with creamer. She placed the muffin in front of me, "Coffee?" I nodded, "Yes please." she quickly went back to the kitchen and then rinsed off two coffee cups. She sat a cup in front of me and began to pour coffee into it.

She sat down and poured her coffee, I began to eat my muffin, this is really good! The lady began to speak to me, "Right, so Amy moved away like a year ago, I don't know where though. For some reason, her brother still drives up here once in a while." I nodded and looked outside, it's raining. I looked at the clock on the wall and yawned, the woman looked at me. "Oh I'm Clara by the way, and you are?" I held my hand out to Clara, "Chad." I stated and smiled. "Chad, you're welcomed to stay here for as long as you want to until you're ready to go back to searching." she told me with a smile. She's nice and sort of reminds me of my mom. I looked up at the clock, it's shockingly almost 7am, "Chad, come on, get some sleep hon." she told me. I nodded and ran my hands through my hair, Clara guided me to her big brown couch, I sat down, it was cozy. I looked at Clara, "Thank you." I told her and felt my eyes drifting close.

I suddenly woke up feeling like Amy was right next to me. It's not her whatsoever, I look at the clock, it's 10am. Clara walks back into the living room, "Hey, do you feel better?" she asked me. I stood up, "Yes, thank you so much Clara, I'm going to go search for Amy now." I tell her. Her eyes had a warm feeling in them, she pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome, and you are welcomed to stop by anytime if you want to." she tells me, I nod and pull her into a hug. We both let go, she walked me outside, "Oh, do you have my number? In case you decide to come over, you can call." she says, I nod and pull my phone out, Clara begins to give me her number. "Okay, ready?" she asked, I nod, "555-3481" I type it in, she hugs me again. "When you find her, let me know." she tells me, I nod. "I will." I state and we both parted ways. I have asked a ton of people where Amy was and there have been only two nice generous people that tried to help me in the best way possible.

"Where are you?" I whisper to myself as I keep walking the California streets in my Mackenzie Falls uniform. I'm determined to find Amy and I am more determined to find out where she may be.

**I'm not coming back (forgive me) I've done something so terrible **  
**I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)**  
**But you'd expect that from me**  
**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm) **  
**Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind **  
**Keeping an eye on the world**  
**From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head**

I see another person, I quickly run over to them, "Excuse me Ms." I say to the girl who was walking past me, she has slightly blonde but more of brown hair with blue streaks, she looks really cool. She actually stopped and looked at me. I pulled my phone out, "Have you seen this girl?" I asked her, her mouth drops opened and she nods. "Wait, are you Chad?" she asked me, I nodded. She looked at me, how does she know who I am? "She moved away two weeks ago, actually to Pennsylvania." I nod, feeling hollow. The girl reached in her bag and pulled out a note, "I've been looking for you so that I could give this note to you." the girl says, sweeping her bangs out of her face. I kindly take the note from her hands and begin to read it. "Thanks." I say to her before I start to read the letter.  
Dear Chad,  
It's Amy, obviously you know that, well maybe, ugh, I don't know. Look, I know you still love me and have not given up on me whatsoever. I need you to know something and to read this carefully, I have moved on and I would want for you to move on too. We'll always be best friends by heart. I'm sorry Chad for breaking your heart, but I did a horrible thing. By the time you read this, I'll most likely be on the plane ride to Pennsylvania. Do NOT come searching for me! You'll always be my best friend.  
Sincerely,  
Amy :)  
P.S. Be happy and make me happy by moving on.

I finished the note, I don't know what I feel right now. I feel hurt, sad, happy, bumbed, and just like crap. I'm happy that Amy is okay, I'm glad I know where she is but it hurts me that she doesn't feel the same way. I love her too much to let her go, but she meant what she said. I will never see her again, "What did she do that was so bad?" I asked the girl who was in front of me. She grabbed my hand and we walked to a table at a café that was next to us. We both sat down, "I'm Sonny, I was her roommate in college." she stated, I nodded, she took a deep breath and continued, tugging on her blue cardigan. "Okay, so the first few months of college she was just your typical twenty year old college student, you know, studying, hardworking, she made high honors in her bible classes too." she stated, I nod, keeping up. "So then she started changing for some reason, her grades went straight down the toilet, she became a frequent partier, I know, parties at a Christian college, crazy right?" Sonny let out a non humor laugh, I join in too. "Okay, so then time goes on and teachers started noticing her behavioral change and said that if she didn't stop with the detentions that she would be expelled. Then a month before Sophmore year of college ended, someone posted racy pictures of her and she decided that she was going to move to Pennsylvania with her aunts and uncles. She said that she wanted to get away from all the drama and stuff." tears were running down both of our faces, "We weren't really friends, but we talked about any and everything." Sonny stated, laughing. Her laugh became contageous which made me laugh, she pushed her hair back. "I think I just made a new friend today." I say, smiling at Sonny, she smiles back at me, she is amazing.

**Well I guess I'll go home now...**  
**I guess I'll go home now... **  
**I guess I'll go home now... **  
**I guess I'll go home **

"And that is how your mommy and I met." I stated, rubbing Sonny's five month old pregnant belly, I can't believe it's been 10 years since I met Sonny, we're now . She grabs my left hand and looks at my wedding band and smiles her beautiful smile at me. I lifted her head up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, she sighs and pulls away, smiling at me, "I wonder how she's doing now." Sonny asks and laid her head on my chest, I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead, "So do I, but hey, if I have not been searching for her, I would have never have met you," I say, meaning every single word, "I'm blessed to have you in my life and I love you so much." I say, pulling Sonny into a hug, she smiles at me, "I love you too and I thank God for you too." it's crazy how God led me to Sonny. Amy will always have a place in my heart even though we do not speak anymore. I look back at the note she wrote from time to time and I think to myself "Maybe I fell in love with the memories, not Amy."

Sonny gasps and grabs my hand, "Are you okay?!" I ask her, worried. She smiles at me and places my hand back on her stomach, the baby kicks. That's the first time that's ever happened! Sonny and I smile brightly and share a kiss and go back to cuddling. This moment is perfect, beautiful, and very priceless. Thank you Amy for giving the note to an amazing person who I love with all of my heart.  
In case you are wondering about Clara, I called her back that day and told her everything that happened, she was amazed. Jim came to a live taping of Mackenzie Falls and met Sonny too, he loves her too, he's like a dad to both Sonny and I. Both Clara and Jim are proud God-parents of this little bundle of joy that's coming in a few more months and I couldn't be more happier.

Amy's POV  
I came back to California and one day last week, I took a walk through the park near were I used to live at and saw Chad with a pregnant Sonny. I smiled to myself and keep on walking past them, they didn't notice me, "I'm happy you took my advice." I whisper into the wind, hoping it passes to Chad. I'm terrified of love and everything that comes with it, which is exactly why I told Chad to move on. One thing that's for sure he'll always be in my heart forever, along with the memories that we shared.

* * *

Done guys! And sobbing haha, I ALWAYS cry with stories like these! I actually sat here for nearly 2 days typing this fic and listening to this song. The whole time I actually thought that the girl who sung her part died when she says "At home in the clouds towering over your head" BUT she NEVER did! She was on an airplane, crazy right? Alex Gaskarth (Lead singer of All Time Low) stated that in an interview. I sat there in complete shock haha :)  
This song gives me chills, it's just that amazing to listen to. I can't get over Juliet Simm's part and Alex's last part, those two really make me sob haha...  
Reviews make me happy :)  
God Bless,  
Javi :)


End file.
